


Meat Lovers'

by you_have_been_garthed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Asks You Out, Castiel Fluff, Castiel Kiss, F/M, Hunting with TFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_have_been_garthed/pseuds/you_have_been_garthed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A already crazy hunt with the Winchesters gets even weirder when Cas shows up. And he's acting...weird around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Lovers'

“What was that? Did you hear that?”

“It was probably nothing.”

“Are you sure…Donald?”

Dean stifled a laugh at your choice of fake name for him. He responded in an exaggeratedly loud voice.

“I’m sure…Linda. We will definitely be fine.”

It was your turn to laugh now. Who said baiting vampires couldn’t be fun? You were about to start fake-crying, but you were interrupted by a loud crash from the floor above. Sam’s hideout. Breaking character for a split second, you yelled out his name.

“SAM!”

Dean looked at you with panic in  
his eyes and you realized your mistake.

“Sam…wiches! I could really go for a sandwich right now! Wouldn’t that be good, Ronald? I mean…Donald?”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Dean was doubled over laughing at your acting skills. He responded with fake excitement  
in his voice.

“That would be great, Linda! Let’s just go upstairs so I can get my jacket.”

You both started sprinting up the steps, drawing your weapons. Dean shoved the door open, expecting to find a nest’s worth of vampires feasting on his brother’s blood. Instead, he found an alarmingly buff man with a gold badge. The man spoke in a rough voice.

“You do realize that this is a crime scene, right?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

“You’re under arrest for breaking and entering, trespassing, and some other stuff I don’t feel like listing.”

You both managed to stow your knives before the police officer saw them, but that didn’t stop him from handcuffing you both and leading you through the yellow crime scene tape you had ducked under to get into the murder scene in the first place. You both remained silent as he forcefully threw you into the backseat of a squad car. As he was slamming the door on your side, you caught a glimpse of his face. You leaned over and whispered to Dean.

“Damn. Are you seeing this guy?”

He looked disappointed in you.

“Not saying I wanted to be arrested, but if I had to be, I would totally pick him to do it.”

Dean laughed uncomfortably as you craned your neck to get a better look at the cop. You peered in the rearview mirror, but you couldn’t angle yourself to see his chiseled features. You checked the side mirrors, but still didn’t see him. The realization hit you, and you immediately started shifting your wrists, trying to free yourself from the cuffs.

“Dean!”

You whispered to him so quietly you could barely hear yourself. He didn’t notice.

“Dean!”

A little louder this time, but he still didn’t notice. You finally just kicked him in the leg.

“Dean!”

He looked up suddenly.

“Huh? Huh? What?”

Had he seriously been sleeping?

“I can’t see the cop in the mirrors.”

He looked at you, almost disappointed, and whispered.

“You know, Y/N, you’ll see him once we get out.”

“No,” you whispered, a little more urgently. “I can’t see the cop in the mirrors.”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“You sure?”

You nodded. Dean leaned down and tried to grab his knife, but tipped to the side thanks to the car’s sudden change in direction. He straightened back up as the car came to a stop. Looking out the window, you realized that you were nowhere near a police station. You turned to look at Dean, but the officer’s smoldering eyes caught yours first. He opened his mouth, revealing a gleaming set of fangs. You didn’t see much after that. You just remembered sitting there with his teeth in your neck, trying not to black out. There was a metal-against-metal noise, then next thing you knew you were sprawled out in the back seat of the cop car.

“Dean?”

Dean leaned into the open car window, then jerked away from it.

“Forgot about the whole broken glass thing.”

“Dean…what happened?”

He came around to the other side of the car and opened the door, kneeling right by your ear so you wouldn’t have to move.

“Tell me what you remember.”

“We were in the back and I couldn’t see the hot cop in the mirror. So I told you and then…and then he jumped on me. I think.”

“More or less,” Dean nodded. “But after that. He was biting you and I was handcuffed so I couldn’t really do anything about it, and I guess the vamps didn’t splurge on real cuffs,” he held up his hands, no longer chained together, “They’re plastic. I broke the chain, pulled my knife, and killed him.” He pointed out the congealed blood smeared across your face and neck. “After some resistance, of course.”

“Wait, if I’m bleeding and I wasn’t even conscious for the fight, how banged up are you?”

Dean held out his arms, showing the gashes on his wrists where the vampire had tried to slice his vital arteries. He also had cuts up and down his biceps, and blood was dripping from his collarbone. You couldn’t see the rest of him, but it was probably in equally rough condition. Dean just shrugged like it was nothing.

“Eh. It isn’t that bad.”

“Dean! You’re bleeding from just about every imaginable place and probably more. What the hell did that vampire do?”

“He had a knife.”

“No shit.” You tried, and failed, to sit up while Dean wiped blood off himself with the edge of his shirt. In doing this, you placed your hand in an eerily warm puddle of blood that had half-absorbed into the seat.

“Hey. Got a bobby pin?”

“Why? Are you finally going to do something with that hair of yours?”

“I was thinking more about picking your cuffs. I don’t exactly think you have the strength to break them right now. But maybe after that.”

“There’s probably one in my hair somewhere. Just, like, feel around for it.”

Dean awkwardly ran his hands through your hair for a few seconds before running into metal. He pulled the clip out of your hair, releasing half of your bun in the process.

“Now there’s a hairstyle.”

He jammed the pin into the lock and your hands were free in under ten seconds. You stretched your arms out and took the rest of your hair down, finally succeeding in sitting up. You took in the shattered windshield, blood-splattered seats, and dashboard littered with glass, concluding that you wouldn’t be able to drive the car back to the vampires’ nest.

“Hold on. How the hell are we going to get out of here?”

“Hadn’t really thought about it. I guess I’ll call Cas.”

Fuck. Every time you saw the angel, some switch inside you that allowed you to function like a normal human flipped to off. He was too kind and caring and cute for you to not fall in love with him. Sam and Dean hadn’t said anything to you, but it was obvious that they had noticed. How could they not have? The only person who hadn’t noticed was Cas. He was just so adorably oblivious, and whenever you started acting weird around him (which, lately, was all the time), he would get this confused look and furrow his eyebrows and ask if you were alright. And you would nod, and he would move a little closer to you to make sure you were okay. Swoon.

“Y/N? You good?”

You tried to snap out of it.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m fine.”

“So it’s okay if I bring Cas here?”

“Totally! That’s fine! Why would it not be okay?”

Sigh. You really needed to work on your acting skills. Dean shrugged and clasped his hands together. You could hear bits and pieces of his prayer.

“Castiel…me….vamps…a whole nest….Y/N’s here…convinced…hurry.”

Cas appeared in a blur of feathers and trench coat, right next to the car. He looked at Dean expectantly.

“Yes?”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Hello, Y/N.”

“H-hey, Cas.”

You shifted nervously.

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

Dean looked at Cas, then you.

“Yeah, Y/N, you okay?”

You blushed and stammered.

“Uh huh. I mean, I’m fine.”

“You hear that, Cas? Y/N is fine.”

“I understand that Y/N is fine, Dean.”

“Hey, Y/N! Cas thinks you’re fine!”

Sometimes you swore Dean was just a tall sixth grader.

“Because I am fine!”

Cas just stood there, looking adorably puzzled.

“I am not understanding. We have already established that Y/N is fine. Why must we dwell on the subject?”

“Yeah, Dean. Why must we dwell on the subject?”

You and Cas both stared him down. He started to say something, then just shrugged.

“That’s what I thought.”

Cas still looked lost but held out his arms for you and Dean to hold onto nonetheless. Just touching the angel was enough to make you sweat nervously. Every part of you but the fragment of common sense you had left wanted to hold tight to his firm bicep and never let go. You could have sworn his muscles had gotten even bigger.

“Cas? Are you flexing?”

Dean cracked up like it was the funniest thing he could imagine. Cas stared at the ground, and though he said nothing you felt his arm soften a bit. You wanted to jump to the angel’s defense, but instead just gave his arm a reassuring pat. Cas straightened back up, and next thing you knew you were standing back in the nest surrounded by decapitated vampires, both hands still on Castiel’s buff arm. Dean dropped his hand immediately, but you held on for as long as you could without seeming creepy. Which, unfortunately, was not very long.

“Sammy?”

Dean yelled loud enough to make you jump, straight into Cas. He put a protective arm around you, then realized what he was doing and dropped his arm off your shoulders. Dean looked over and giggled at both of you, then continued looking for his brother. You and Cas split up, searching the building for signs of Sam. All you really found was half-dried bloodstains and a knife that definitely didn’t belong to him. You suddenly heard Dean shouting for you.

“Y/N! Cas! Get up here!”

You sprinted up the steps, colliding with Cas on the way there. Just accidentally touching him was enough to make you so flustered you tripped up the stairs.

“Y/N!”

Cas held out his hand, which you gladly took. He pulled you up easily and let his hand linger for a second before continuing his run up the stairs. You jogged behind him, careful this time to actually watch where you were going. You followed the sound of Dean’s voice to some empty room you hadn’t seen yet. Sam was laying on the floor with a steady stream of blood trickling from him. Dean was crouched over him, checking his pulse.

“Sam!”

Cas ran over, pushing Dean out of the way and placing two fingers on Sam’s bruised forehead. You heard a sharp intake of breath, and Sam sat up. Dean threw his arm around his brother, helping him to his feet, then pulling him into a hug when he was stable. Cas was standing off to the side, looking as cute and awkward as ever. You moved closer to the scene, where Sam was starting to recount the vampires’ attack on him. He confirmed that they were all dead, and his injuries were from their particularly evasive leader. Dean then began to explain what had happened to you. Sam stopped him as soon as he mentioned handcuffs.

“Wait…so what you’re saying is, Cas saw Y/N in handcuffs?”

Dean nodded, cracking up. Sam turned to Cas.

“Did you like seeing her like that, Cas?”

Cas looked at Sam like he was insane.

“Why would I enjoy seeing Y/N in restraints?”

When Sam offered no explanation but giggles, Cas turned to Dean, who then whispered something into Cas’ ear. You had no desire to know what he was saying, but you could only imagine as Cas’ eyes visibly widened and he slowly backed away from a laughing Dean. That’s all you really remember. After that, the next thing you were aware of was Cas’ two fingers on your forehead.

“Why don’t you put those fingers somewhere else, Cas?”

You ignored Sam and Dean’s childish commentary and opened your eyes.

“Wh-what? Why am I on the ground?”

“You fainted, Y/N.”

Cas only then took his fingers off of your forehead. He looked so beautifully concerned you would have gladly broken both your legs had it meant he would be this protective of you.

“Cas screamed your name like a little girl.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean, a childish human gesture he had picked up from spending too much time around Sam, then held out his hand. You held onto him, and he pulled you up. The smile on his face as he checked to make sure you were okay could have solved all the world’s problems and more. There was a moment of silence while you dusted yourself off, then Dean spoke up.

“Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Successful hunt. Let’s go get some pizza or something!”

Everyone else nodded in agreement. You picked up your weapons and left the now-empty nest behind. Cas opened your door to the Impala, which the Winchesters oooooh-ed at. You rolled your eyes and thanked him. The car ride was relatively uneventful, except for Dean purposely hitting turns too hard in an attempt to make you fall onto Cas. Unfortunately for you, he didn’t succeed. The Impala pulled into the parking lot of a dingy Pizza Hut and parked terribly. Not that it mattered, though. It looked like you were the only customers this place had seen in weeks. A tired middle-aged woman took you to your seats. Of course, they gave you two tables by a window with two chairs at each. Dean and Sam took one, and you made long, fake-hateful eye contact with Sam as you slid into the chair across from Cas. They were forcing you together like middle schoolers.

Cas was just sitting there looking embarrassed, so you tried to strike up a conversation. Moments earlier, you would have given anything to be in that chair, but now it was so painfully awkward you just wanted to go back to the motel room and pretend nothing had ever happened. You stared at the menu for much longer than you needed to, pretending that your order would significantly impact the rest of your life. Cas seemed to be doing the same thing, but you could only read about the calzone selection for so long.

“What are you getting, Cas?”

“A Meat Lovers’. I think.”

“Me too! You know, I’m probably not going to eat that much. Why don’t we just split one?”

Cas was about to respond, but Dean chimed in from the other table with “Y/N is a meat lover,” so he gave you a short affirmative nod instead. Thankfully, the waitress came over before there was a chance for another uncomfortable silence. Dean ordered two double cheese pizzas, while Sam got some sort of low carb, low fat, low sodium concoction that sounded like glorified cardboard. The waitress raised her pen, ready to scrawl down your order. You started speaking, knowing Cas was still uncomfortable talking to strangers.

“We’ll have a Meat Lovers’, please. Extra large.”

You could hear the Winchesters failing to stifle their giggles. The waitress’ scowl changed to something like a smile, making the crow’s feet by her eyes more prominent.

“Oh, my daughter and her boyfriend like that one too! They get that whenever they have date night here.”

“Oh, we’re not…”

You gestured between you and Cas, hoping she got the message that you were unfortunately not a couple, and could she please not say anything like that again because it acknowledged the sexual tension between you two.

“Oh…oh! I’m sorry. It’s just…the way he’s been looking at you, I assumed…”

Cas had been looking at you? He certainly wasn’t now. He was staring at the ground, his face as red as you’d ever seen it.

“Okay, I’ll, um, bring that right out.”

You coaxed Cas into a conversation about the hunt, which continued as your pizza came out and through the meal. Sam and Dean finally left you alone and you just got to enjoy the angel’s company. The tension from before had more or less dissolved, but you still had the flitting moment of shyness when your eyes met or when you both reached for the same slice of pizza. The check came, and you instinctively reached for your wallet, but Cas stopped you.

“I’ve got it.”

He slid his Visa across the table. Even though you were technically all paying with other people’s money, it was still a sugary sweet gesture that made you forget the blood still smeared across your arms.

“Y/N?”

You looked up from your crimson stained wrists.

“Would you like a drink?”

He mumbled it in a way that made it sound like much less of a question than it was. You tried to meet his gaze, but he was focused on the tiled floor. You rustled the ice in your water, making him look up.

“I’ve already got one. But thanks, Cas.”

He blushed and started stumbling on every word.

“No, I mean…not now. Another time. Would you like to…have a drink another time? With me? Like a…like a date.”

You literally could have dropped dead right then. You probably would have, if Cas’ squinty eyes weren’t right there. He had just asked you out, in such a cute, Cas-like way that you were seconds from a love confession. You somehow managed to mentally gather yourself enough to respond.

“Of course, Cas.”

He smiled. It was so rare and so perfect that you smiled right back at him, and everything in that moment was bottomless and constant and perfect. There was suddenly nothing you would rather do than lay on a blanket with him and stare at the sky and kiss in a carefree sort of way. Cas didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. And then you were leaning in, without even realizing, and his lips were on yours. For someone with basically no kissing experience, Cas was damn good at it. It was like everything around you disappeared, and the only thing that felt real was his lips on yours.

“Well.”

You froze and opened your eyes, still connected at the mouth to Cas. Dean was leaning on the table, looking a combination of amused and relieved and embarrassed. Sam was standing behind him wearing the exact same expression. You and Cas pulled apart at the same time, flushing dark shades of red.

“That was bound to happen eventually.”

The table shook as Dean pushed off of it. Cas started to say something, but Sam cut him off.

“We don’t really need an explanation, the explanation is that you guys have been hopelessly in love with each other for, like, ever and now the extraordinary sexual tension has dissolved. The end.”

You both nodded, not really wanting to elaborate on the “extraordinary sexual tension” between you. Dean slapped the table.

“Okay. Let’s go, love birds.”

Cas rushed to your side as you were getting up and took your hand, which Sam and Dean aww-ed at. You trailed behind them, not talking but just enjoying each other’s company. You scooched towards each other in the Impala until you were cuddling, and you were about to kiss when Sam stopped you.

“No sex in the backseat!”

Dean shrugged.

“That’s a rule I’ve broken. But still, not while other people are in the car.”

You ignored him, but the energy was gone and a kiss wouldn’t have been as satisfying. You had to build up to it. But resting your head on his shoulder wasn’t bad, either.

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, barely making it between the lines. The four of you made your way to the desk. Sam asked for two rooms, as you always did. One went to you, the boys shared the other. Being the only girl on the team had its benefits. You dropped your duffel on the bed and flopped down beside it, simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated by the day’s events. The door that adjoined the two rooms started rattling and you opened it. Sam was on the other side and immediately wandered into your room. He started going through your stuff in his usual no-boundaries sort of way while Dean came in and raided the mini-fridge. Tiny bottles of liquor fell from his arms, and each time he picked one up, another would fall.

“Dammit. Cas, would you help me with these?”

There was no response.

“Cas?”

Cas poked his head out from the bathroom. He was wearing the stupid Christmas pajamas with little cartoon angels on them that Dean had gotten him as a joke. Somehow, though, they worked for him. Or maybe he was just really hot.

“Yes?”

He was running Sam’s comb through his short, messy hair.

“Dude! What the hell?”

Sam moved towards Cas, reaching for the comb. Cas ducked to avoid him, but Sam wrapped his leg around Cas and put him in a headlock, using the other hand to try and grab the comb. Cas could only keep it out of reach for so long, and they fell to the floor, still wrestling. You smiled to yourself. These were the moments that made you fall in love with Cas. Not the death-defying moments with him on a hunt, but the little things. Like how he never straightened his tie, or how he always took Dean’s razor because he forgot his own. Or how he tried to make jokes and couldn’t say them because he was laughing too hard. He had quirks, tiny little flaws that made his status as a celestial being a little less intimidating.

Cas started freeing himself from the heap that Dean had somehow joined, crawling out on his stomach, holding the comb above him like a trophy. He smiled at you, and you had no choice but to smile back. In the split second you were too caught up in each other to notice anything else, Dean swiped the comb and rolled away from both of them. Sam and Cas scrambled to their feet and sprinted after him. Well, Sam did. You grabbed Cas as he passed and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
